I found you in my way
by harumi-chan nekopanda
Summary: despues de creer que se rompio su promesa , ella vuelve mas sonriente y dispuesta a rehacer su vida , intentando olvidarlo todo , - l...len-sempai me quiero unir al club-no me voy a unir solo por ese idiota - ha...haru - se que no me corresponde que sea feliz con rin - NO SABES LO QUE SUFRI - empezo a sollosar , ( OCXOC y mas )denle una oportunidad porfa no es tan dramatico jeje


**Capitulo 1 : el reencuentro 1/2 o 3**

_-__**NEE, HARU-CHAN**__– grito un pequeño niño de pelo azul _

_.empezó a correr directo al parque , el niño parecía tener uno años con ojos azules zafiro , pero en eso el pequeño se cayo - ___

_la pequeña niña de edad parecida , su pelo llegaba hasta los hombros pero aparte de tenerlo suelto ,tenia varios mechones cortos amarrados en forma de coletas a los costados , su pelo era de un color fucsia rojizo o quizás vino .ojos color miel grandes e hipnotizantes_

_Ella se acerco al peliazul preocupada y se puso de puntlillas para revisar que estuviera bien ._

_**Nagi-kun estas bien , ¿no te hiciste daño? – **__pregunto temerosamente , pero en sus ojos se veía cierta inocencia ._

_**e…estoy bien , ha…haru-chan – **__el pequeño no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada hipnotizante de su amiga de la infancia quien lo miraba atenta a cualquier movimiento , abrazando fuertemente el enorme peluche de panda que le había regalado el año pasado ._

_**me alegro-**__dijo dándole una tierna e inocente sonrisa que solo le dedicaba solo a el , pero de pronto su rostro se apago recordado la razón por la que lo había citado _

– _**nagi-kun te…tengo que hablar contigo – **__dijo parándose y extendiéndole la mano a su compañero ._

_nagi la miro confundido asi que se paro rápidamente y se sento en una de las bancas del parque , donde haru se sento a su costado y hubo un silencio incomodo mientras esta abrazaba su pequeño oso de peluche , hasta que una lagrima salio del ojo de haru y luego otra , otra mas y otra , hasta que su rostro termino con un rastro de las lagrimas ._

_**cualquier cosa que me tengas que decir no puede ser tan malo – **__dijo por fin nagi a lo que haru levanto la cabeza de peluche revelando que había llorado , nagi la miro preocupado y de un momento a otro ella estaba llorando en su hombro ._

_**no quiero , no quiero nagi-kun – **__dijo entre sollozos – __**no quiero mudarme nagi-kun , no quiero ir a america me quiero quedar en japon .**_

_nagi no sabia que decir no podía cree lo que estaba escuchando ,su querida haru-chan se iba a mudar en una semana y como siempre , no podía hacer nada _

…

_Ya había pasado una semana ese dia los padres de haru estaban metiendo las ultimas maletas en el auto , el estaba ahí viendo a su pequeña amiga con los ojos lagrimosos , se empezó a escuchar el motor del carro encendiendose , era el fin sabia que iba a viajar a america y que por mas que regresara seguramente no se acordaría del el ._

_Todos eso pensamientos hacían que las lagrimas salieran mas rápido ._

_**No llores por favor – **__sintió un calido contacto en su mano levanto la vista y vio el rostro de haru-chan que al igual que el estaba llorando _

_De pronto aquel contacto calido en sus manos se desvanecio y esta vez lo sintió en su mejilla , la derecha para ser exactos , le estaba besando la mejilla ._

_Al terminar aquel contacto , que solo duro unos segundos , pudo ver el rostro de haru sonriendo con esas sonrisas que solo le daba a el , su princesa ._

_**volvere en 2 años- **__dijo antes de dirigirse al auto _

_La pequeña peli-rosa ( _para mi vino es un tipo de rosa ) _subio al auto pero antes escucho _

_**Sayonara hanane ohime-sama - **__ la pelirosa se sorprendio solo una vez le había hablado asi , con delicadeza y caballerosidad , sin mencionar que utilizo su apellido , amaba ese tono de el , la conocía tan bién .por eso lo quería tanto ._

_El carro hizo lo que debía hacer y fue directo al aeropuerto ._

_El peliazul miro como el carro se perdia en el horizonte sentía la necesidad de correr tras el pero sabia que iba a ser inútil _

_**Haru-chan – **__susurro – __**haru-chan – **__dijo mas fuerte _

_**HARU-CHAN – **__finalmente grito _

…

-**haru-chan , haru-chan – **decia un peliazul soñoliento

**HARU-CHAN – **grito despertándose .

-**demonios , otra vez ese sueño , ya pasaron seis años, olvídalo ,nagi - ** se lamento mentalmente dándose golpecitos en la cabeza.

Se comenzó a frotar los ojos cansadamente y volteo su mirada a su mesa de noche

-**se me hace tarde – **exclamo rápidamente cambiándose y bajando al primer piso de su casa , la cual no era muy grande el era hijo único asi que se alegraba de ser amigo de los vecinos .

**Ma , poque o me depetaste tempaño - ** dijo alterado mientras comia lo mas rápido posible .

**Perdón cariño ,pero te veias tan lindo soñando con haru-chan que no te quise despertar – **dijo con una sonrisa amable , un mujer con pelo morado

Nagisa se sonrojo fuertemente ante la declaración –

"**como lo adivino**_**"– **_pensó

Al terminar el desayuno en un minuto tomo su mochila y su almuerzo para empezar a correr rumbo al colegio

– **hoy será un largo dia – **decía mientra se acomodaba un mechon de su cabellera azul .

Después de una larga caminata llego a su escuela 'YAMAHA ACADEMY ' el había llegado el año pasado ,para empezar su secundaria ,ya tenia 14 y en ese entonces se había vuelto muy popular ,talvez demasiado .

De pronto vio una cabellera rubia amarrada en una coleta .

**LEN-**grito al chico que estaba apoyado en la entrada .

**Al fin que llegas nagi , pensé que ibas a venir tarde el primer dia de clases – **dijo el rubio dándole una palmada al peliazul

**Eh? Y rin – **dijo buscando desinteresadamente a una pelirubia .

El recuerda muy bien como conocio a los gemelos kagamine , al final de cuentas vivian solo a un edificio de diferencia .

A len lo conocio el año pasado ,cuando se mudo de vecindario ,dio una vuelta por la plaza principal de su ciudad , y al parecer ambos se inscribieron en un concurso de videojuegos en pareja ,y les toco hacer pareja , no contaba que len se sabia los movimientos especiales de memoria (los cuales eran unos 100 ) , y terminaron ganando .

Para celebrar su victoria , gastaron su premio de 1500 yenes al ir a comer y descubrió que este era su vecino , además que adoraba las bananas y los videojuegos .

Por mas que este fuera 2 años mayor que el mismo nagi ,hicieron amistad en minutos.

Por otro lado , conocio de mala forma a rin , su hermana gemela , el mismo dia que se conocieron ,len lo invito a su casa y este al entrar fue atacado con un pastel de banana y crema , que al parecer era para len , para la próxima nunca entrara primero a una casa desconocida .

Después de unos minutos de disculpas obligadas por parte de len , no congenio muy bien con rin , era como una hermana mayor muy ruda y molestosa .

Adoraba pasar tiempo en casa de los gemelos eran como agua y fuego , totalmente diferentes , pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales .

Se sentía parte de la familia , estaba seguro de que si no hubiera nacido bajo el apellido **yukine **, seguramente seria un **kagamine .**

**Se quedo dormida – **dijo len sin mucha importancia sacando a nagi de sus pensamientos .

**Porque no la despertaste . No crees que se moleste - ** pregunto nagi al pelirrubio , ya conocía el lado oscuro de rin y no era nada lindo .

**No te preocupes , seguro se despertara a las 12 – **dijo en tono despreocupado .

Caminaron dentro de su escuela viendo rostros viejos y nuevos

Muchas chicas saludaban a nagi , el año pasado por su actitud fría y distante se hizo muy popular entre las chicas pero verdaderamente no le interesaban esas cosas y le parecían algo absurdas .

hasta que se escucho un grito a lo lejos .

**LEEENNNNNN – **grito llena de furia , rin .

Estaba toda desaliñada con el uniforme mal puesto y el pelo parecía un nido de ratas y su típica diadema de conejo estaba torcida .

**Desperté a un monstro – **musito len aterrorizado .

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos rin estaba levantando a su gemelo por el cuello de la camisa con una mirada demoniaca .

**Como te atreviste – **decía rin lentamente mientras pensaba en las maneras de torturas mas fáciles .

Todo un gentío se había reunido alrededor de aquel espectáculo entre los dos kagamine.

**Onee-chan , onee-chan querida – **decia len con una sonrisa de puro nerviosisismo y lo único que le quedaba era rogarle .

Su plan no sirvió de mucho , ya que recibio una fuerte patada que lo hizo volar por los cielos .

Rin dirigio su vista a nagi quien la miraba horrorizado porque su compañero fue a dar una visita a la luna .

La rubia lo miro con una sonrisa angelical como si nada hubiera pasado pero su rostro tenia un aura oscura que podría matar a cualquiera que pasa a 2 metros cerca de ella .(yuno gasai XD )

**Cu…cuanto tiempo tardara en regresar – **tartamudeo nagi

**Cerca de un minuto –**dijo mirando hacia arriba

**Hey rin-chan que le hisiste a tu hermano – **dijo acercándose una chica de pelo color aqua amarrado en dos coletas .

**Nada importante , chica puerro – **dijo rin riéndo divertida y mirando a su compañera

**No me digas asi – **dijo la peli aqua haciendo un pequeño mohín

**Mira un puerro – **dijo rin señalando a la izquierda

**Donde ¡ - **dijo la otra emocionada con corazones en los ojos

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – **empezo a reir a carcajadas rin , mientras que nagi tenia una gotita en la cien por ver esa extraña escena .

**KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**- se escucho un grito que al parecer era len es cual venia de su viaje a la luna .

Todos miraba la escena preocupados o intentando adivinar donde aterrizaría len , mientras rin veía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y el pobre rubio termino aterrizando en un arbusto , que por su suerte no tenia tantas espinas .

**5 minutos después : **

**Sabias que esto pasaría , verdad? – **dicia un malhumorado len mientras la peli aqua llamada miku le estaba quitando las espinas .

Rin asintió con la cabeza a lo cual len quizo estrangularla en ese momento .

**Hey , no te muevas – **dijo miku mientras le daba una 'palmadita' en la espalda

**Kyyyaaaaa- **grito len de dolor , por lo que hizo miku .

**Uy , perdón – **dijo miku con una gotita en su cien

…

**en algún otro lugar :**

**al fin llegue , ese fue un largo viaje – **decía estirándose una pelirosa , de ojos color miel .

su pelo el cual era de un color vino ,era largo mas debajo de la cadera cerca del muslo , tenia largos mechones de pelo amarrados a los costados aparentando coletas (sujetados por unos lazos con unas figuritas de fresas ) pero aun tenia suelto el pelo .

la chica saco de los bolsillos de su abrigo rosa el cual se denotaba que era de marca , un celular táctil (obviamente ) y marco un numero .

**moshi , moshi … hai …ya llege …..hotel 'onizuka'…gracias ….si yo también te amo oba-chan(abuela) …. Adiós – **y colgó el celular lo guardo

espero a que trajeran su equipaje , pero al ver una pequeña oreja negra fue corriendo hasta las maletas de modo que ,se hubiera caído de no ser por un atento chico de limpieza que la atrapo en el momento exacto .

la pelirosa le explico lo que estaba buscando y el chico al ver la oreja sobresaliendo de el equipaje , la jalo delicadamente , viendo lo que realmente era .

un gran panda de peluche con un poco de polvo. Este le dio unas palmaditas por el exceso de polvo y se lo entrego a la joven.

La menor sonrio risueña mirando su peluche y luego miro al chico – **arigato , oshibaru-kun , ahora esta bien , me conto que no le gustaban las alturas ,imagine lo que tuvo que pasar el pobre en el avión –**dijo inocentemente mirando al joven que era extramadamente alto y al final de su pequeña historia le regalo una sonrisa calida a el salvador de oshibaru , a lo que el joven solo pudo sonrojarse .

Luego de una sesión de papeleo , la pelirosa salio libre del aeropuerto al medio dia y empezó a caminar intentando a recordar lo que algún dia fue su ciudad.

…

-**nee , rin no iras al club – **pregunto len curioso

- **o len se me olvido decirte , por ser el ultimo dia del verano , ayer meiko se tomo unas 5 botellas de sake y ahora esta con dolor de cabeza y todo eso del alcohol – **dijo rin mientras agarraba su mochila y salía del salón – **tu anda por nagi , yo hoy que la heladería tiene un nuevo sabor de naranja e ire a probarlo . – **dijo antes de irse

**¿no vas a ir con miku?- **pregunto len tomando sus cosas y alcanzando a su gemela .ç

**Nop , miku se niega a ir hasta que saquen sabor a puerro – **dijo rin apresurando el paso – **bye **

**Pero… - **fue tarde su gemela se había desaparecido entre todos los estudiantes

**Que paso con rin?- **dijo una voz a sus espaldas

**Kyaaa – **dio un pequeño salto por el susto , mientras que el peliazul lo miraba con la expresión seria empezando a caminar.- **no , no es nada vámonos- **y se fueron

**Con rin:**

**Voy a la heladería **

**a comer un rico helado** - hiba canturreando rin mientras saltaba alegremente por el parque yendo a la dichosa heladería .

En eso escucho un pequeño aullido se acerco hasta el lugar dondo lo escucho y vio que eran un perro que estaba amarrado de cuello a un árbol y vio un cartel que decía.

"_**por su propio bien , no importa que tan inocente se vea , no libere al perro"**_

A RIN le parecio extraño y vio al can el cual le veía con ojitos de cachorro suplicando , asi que rin desamarro la cuerda y con una sonrisa diriguio su vista al perro.

Se sorprendio al ver que el perro tenia un aura asesina y la empezó a perseguir , luego de como 10 minutos corriendo por el parque, decidio saber si el perro la seguía persiguiendo , aun corriendo,miro para atrás y para su suerte no había nada

**Que bien , pensé que … - **

**KYAAAA – **que había pasado … rin al voltear no se dio cuenta de que una chica distraída caminaba frente suyo y termino cayendo en sima de esta .

Rin vio detalladamente a la chica que estaba bajo de ella tenia el pelo largo de un color vino el cual estaba alborotado por la caída y unos bellos ojos miel , tenia un cuerpo pequeño y delicado , dirigio su mirada a la zona de los senos y presencio algo que la decepcionó .

_**Tiene mas copa que yo - **_se lamentaba la tabla… digo rin , siguió mirando hay un rato comparando la copas .y no se dio cuenta de la situacion .

Volvió a la realidad cuando un monton de estudiante pasaron gritando 

**AQUÍ NO SE ACOSA –**

**VE CON TU NOVIA A OTRA PARTE –**

**PERVERTIDA, LA HARAS LLORAR –**

Rin volvió al mundo y vio a la chica la cual la veía temerosa con los ojos llorosos

_**Seguro piensa que soy algún tipo de acosador, **_**pe…perdón no me di cuenta , ¿ estas bien? – **dijo rin apartándose de la chica y estirándole la mano para que se levantara , todo con una sonrisa de puro nerviosismo .

La pelirosa la miro no muy confiada , pero acepto la ayuda . se levanto se seco las lagrimitas que se le escapaban de los ojos y busco con la mirada su equipaje , el cual encontró rápidamente y lo trajo hasta donde estaba , tomando fuertemente el panda de peluche ( cuando se topo con rin el peluche salio disparado por los aires ) contra su pecho estaba dispuesta caminar pero la voz de la rubia la detuvo,

**o…oye estee ,bueno perdón por lo anterior me gustaría recompensarlo , no se … a ya se ¡ , justo me iba a una heladería, te gustaría acompañarme?- **dijo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente .

la joven asintió ligeramente , y empezaron a caminar en un silencion incomodo para ambas , rin pudo notar que la chica por mas copa que tenga era mas baja que ella y que seguro seria menor que ella .

¿**di…disculpa me podrias decir tu nombre? – **dijo rin rompiendo el silencio , la pregunta ligeramente incomodo a la chica , la cual paro en seco y volteo lentamente.

**¿m…mi nombre? – **dijo quedando cara a cara con la rubia ,y al parecer con un sonrojo en sus mejillas – **yo… etto – **dijo nervioso , no es que no confiara en la rubia , simplemente le daba algo de miedo darle su nombre y si era de ese tipo de acosadores que salían en las noticias , con solo pensar eso le puso la piel de gallina empezando a temblar ligeramente .

Por otro lado rin la veía embobada , enserio esa niña era muy linda , mas todavía en ese momento , se veía tan indefensa y tierna temblando , mas ese sonrojo MOE MOE KYUN , ya se parecían a los personajes de anime que len veía por las maratones de lolicones y sin percatarse un hilo rojo de sangre empezó a salir de su nariz.

La pelirosa se dio cuenta de eso y de su bolso saco un pañuelo de tela

**Fu…fumei-san (**desconocido-san) **se encuentra bien? – **dijo la pelirosa acercándose a rin y limpeando delicadamente el rostro de rin .

Rin pudo notar el tono de preocupación que utilizo la chica , esa niña era diferente a cualquiera que hubiere conocido

**Mi nombre es kagamine rin , edad 16 , solo dime rin si? – **dijo tomando ambas manos de la pelirosa y mostrando que podía confiar en ella

**Mi nombre es hanane haru , edad 13 ,casi 14 - **dijo la pelirosa sonriéndole de manera dulce y alegre .

**Bueno…rin –sempai este es el lugar?- **dijo parando frente a un local muy lindo con unas cuantas mesas alrederon .

**Sip – **dijo rin entrando al local seguida de la pelirosa y se sentaron en una de las mesas.

**Ohayo , rin que te trae por aquí?- **dijo una chica alta de pelo rubio hasta la cadera y muy buen cuerpo

**Oh , Lily-chan ella es mi nueva amiga haru-chan – **hablaba feliz la rubia menor presentando a la pelirosa la cual miraba con curiosidad a la miro insegura y luego sonrio .

**Entonces , al fin encontraste una hermanita ** - aquello capto la atención de rin , la cual poso los ojos en la pelirosa.

Había sido tan tonta como para no darse cuenta , aquel aire tierno e inocente que desplegaba haru era lo que siempre había buscado en una hermanita , alguien a la cual podía enseñarle cosas nuevas y ser el objeto de su admiración , ¿y quien mas perfecta para eso que una chica menor que ella y encima nueva en la ciudad? , admitía que haci un mes había dejado ese capricho de buscar una hermanita menor , probo con todas las estudiantes de su escuela , pero por ciertos "inconvenientes" o eran mayor que ella físicamente o simplemente las niñas de primaria no querían .

En un curso de verano se encontró con una niña que estudiaba con ella canto , kaai yuki , una niña de catorce años , pero su plan se fue abajo cuando vio que nunca se separaba del maestro del curso , himaya kiyoteru , venían juntos , se sentaba al lado de el , y se iban juntos , incluso llego a pensar que había algo "mas" .

Igual no iba a funcionar la actitud de yuki era antisocial y fría , que en mas de una ocasión logro que a rin se le erizaran los pelos . asi que se prometio que no frozaria a las personas a ser su hermanita .

**Etto , Lily-san , rin-sempai esta bien – **pregunto haru , jalando ligeramente la blusa de la mayor .

**Descuida , es normal en ella ,pequeña – **dijo Lily con una sonrisa mientra despeinada ligeramente a la pelirosa y al mismo tiempo veía a rin la cual miraba a haru con estrellitas en los ojos totalmente perdida en su mundo .

**Va…vale que vas a pedir – **intento conbiar de tema al ver como la rubia empezaba a babear .

**¿rin-sempai esta…- **empezó a decir haru al ver babeando a la rubia menor .

**DIME ONEE-SAN - **grito de la nada , tomando de las manos a la pelirosa

**si siges asi la asustaras tonta - **dijo lily jalandole las mejillas a rin y ella empezo a quejarse por el repentino ataque .

**jijiji-**solto una risita haru haciendo que lily parara ,la mirada de la rubia mayor se apaciguo y dejo a rin .

**¿que quieres pedir?- **volvio a preguntar lily.

**yo quiero un barquillo de caramelo doble - **hablo rin

**se que no hace falta preguntar el sabor de helado - **hablo lily con coplicidad

**NARANJA - **dij rin emocionada

**¿y tu ?**- dijo dirijiendose hacia haru

**ehh - **dijo haru viendo con nerviosismo a rin - **yo...yo , ri...rin-oneesan ¿que pido ?** - dijo viendo la gran cantidad de opciones que daba el lugar

**dijo oneesan - **dijo por su parte rin sacudiendo felizmente a lily .

**¿que te parece este? -**dijo lily señalando una copa fantasia

**pu...puedo ? - **pregunto viendo a las dos rubias a lo que ambas asintieron

**de que sabor lo deseas ? ** - dijo lily escribiendo en su libreta

**FRESA- **dijo levantandose y causando sorpresa a las rubias

**pe...perdon - **se corrigio sentandose rapidamente con una sonrisa de puro nerviosismo ,

unos segundos de puro silencio

**jajaja- **se rieron las rubias por lo bajo

**no se rian- **en el rostro de haru se formo un mohin y esto solo causa que se rieran aun mas

...

**bueno , espero que les haya gustado les hare una preguntas **

**¿como creen que sera el encuentro entre nagi y haru (les hize spoiler pero por algo el capitulo se lama encuentro ? **

**¿que parejas creen que habran a ca ?**

**¿ me ayudarian a elegir un mejor apellido para haru , no se creo que hanane suena al raro , pero que cumpla con la regla del NE (haru-primavera , hana-flor ne- sonido ) ?**

**y por ultimo y no menos importante ¿ cuanto creen que habra sufrido kaito al cuidar a una meiko con resaca XD ?**

**pongan sus respuestas en los comentarios .**

**( puede que el que gane el concurzo del apellido por PM le haga el spoiler que el quiera y el comentarion mas creativos de cualquiera de las otras preguntas recibira un saludito de mi parte y de haru ) **

**harumi-chan se despide bye bye **


End file.
